Stage Fright
by Kristen3
Summary: David's ready to graduate from kindergarten to first grade, but the prospect of singing in front of an audience has him feeling a bit nervous. Can he overcome his fear?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I intended this to be a one-shot, but I'm not really sure where to go w/ this at the moment, so I'm posting what I have, and I'm sure more will come to me later. :) BTW, this was inspired by some tweets from John Green! Just thought there might be something in this!

"There, now you look just like Daddy," Daphne said, as she helped her five-year-old son finish putting on his tuxedo. It seemed like yesterday that she'd brought him home from the hospital as a newborn, and now, all of a sudden, he was graduating and moving on to first grade.

David puffed out his chest proudly. "Do you think Daddy's going to like what I'm wearing?"

"Oh, yes," Daphne replied immediately. "He can hardly wait to see you and your classmates sing your song." Daphne couldn't help gently hitting his nose with her finger, smiling at him.

At the mention of the graduation song, David suddenly looked pale. "What if I forget the words?" he asked.

"It's just the alphabet song, and you've known that since before you even started kindergarten. You'll be fine," Daphne said, giving him a tight squeeze.

"Yeah, but what if I mess up? What if Grandpa makes fun of me?"

"Sweetheart, there's nothing for you to worry about. Even if you _do_ make a mistake, your grandfather would never say anything to hurt your feelings. I know how he acts sometimes, but he loves you so much, and he'll be proud of you no matter what." Daphne knew without a doubt that this was true. Martin loved to spoil his grandson. Though no one ever mentioned it out loud, it was clear he favored David much more than Freddy. Even Frasier knew it, but he didn't blame his father a bit.

"Well, are you two ready to go?"

The voice from behind her startled Daphne, but she smiled when she saw Niles standing in the doorway. She went to him, kissing him. "We're ready, but David is a bit nervous about his song."

Niles walked into the room and knelt down to his son's height. "You know I've given several speeches over the years, right?" David nodded. "Well, I'll let you in on a little secret. I get scared, too. Almost everyone does. But I bet once you're there on stage with all your friends, you won't even be thinking about making a mistake. You'll be wonderful, and we'll all be watching you. We're so proud of you."

Niles and Daphne waited a moment, to see if David would feel any better. When it was clear he didn't, Niles spoke again. "Sometimes it helps to know that there are familiar faces in the audience. Your mom has come to hear me speak, and that always makes me feel better, because I know that, no matter what anyone else thinks, she'll always say I was wonderful." He turned and smiled at his wife.

"That's right," Daphne agreed. "No matter what happens today, we both love you, and we're so proud of you. That goes for your grandfather, and even Uncle Frasier, when he sees the video. So...are you ready to go now?"

David could still feel the butterflies in his tummy. He almost wanted to say he didn't feel good, and maybe he should skip graduation altogether. But he knew his mommy and daddy were looking forward to it. "Well...OK," he said uncertainly.


	2. Chapter 2

The three of them arrived at David's school. Niles and Daphne prayed that their son's nerves would subside by the time he saw his teacher and classmates. But when it came time for him to join the others, it was clear that things had gotten worse, not better.

"It's OK to be scared," Niles reassured his son, once again bending to his height. "But everything's going to be fine. "Your mom and I love you, and we're so proud of you. Grandpa, too." Niles looked at where his father and Ronee sat, waiting for the ceremony to start.

Daphne approached David, giving him a final check. "Do you think you're ready to go up there now?"

David took a deep breath, and somehow, the butterflies seemed a bit calmer. "I think I'm OK now," he said, though he didn't sound completely sure of himself.

"Knock 'em dead," Martin said from where he sat. "Your dad and your uncle are both musical-theater buffs, so I'm sure you can handle singing this song. Just picture all of us in our underwear."

David looked confused by his father's remark. Daphne laughed nervously. "He's just trying to help, although I'm not sure he's doing a very good job." After an awkward pause, she smiled at her son one more time. "Well, you'd better get up there. We'll be sitting right here the whole time watching you. We love you." She kissed his cheek, and hugged him tightly. Her little boy was already growing up much too fast. Today it was first grade, but someday it would be high school, and then college. Daphne didn't even want to think about that.

Niles could practically read his wife's mind. "Come on, my love. Let's take our seats." He gently slipped his hand into hers, as David found his place on stage with his friends.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Martin asked, also sensing Daphne's thoughts.

"Yes," Daphne agreed. "I know this shouldn't upset me so, but it does." She could feel the start of tears in her eyes.

"Aw, Daph," Martin said, squeezing her hand. "It could be a lot worse. You could be missing out on these years, 'cause you were too busy working to realize how soon they'd be gone."

Daphne knew he was talking about himself. "You're right," she agreed. "David's going to grow up, but he's going to be just as wonderful as his Dad." She turned to Niles, kissing him.

The moment was broken by the kindergarten teacher welcoming all the parents. "As unbelievable as it seems, another year is over. Kindergarten is an important time, where students learn many of the skills that will help them succeed as they move on to first grade and beyond. We try hard to help them understand the basics of reading, and that begins by knowing the alphabet. And now, our class would like to demonstrate exactly what they've been taught. Children?"

This was the cue to begin the song. "A, B, C, D, E, F, G..." Their voices were heard loud and clear, even if the notes were less than perfect. Daphne had never been prouder of her son. He suddenly seemed very comfortable on stage, barely showing a sign of his earlier stage fright. By the time they'd reached _Z_ , parents had already begun applauding. After a few more brief words from their teacher, the children were allowed to return to their families.

David came racing toward them. "I did it!"

"You sure did!" Niles said proudly. "See, I knew you'd be fine once you were up there."

"Yup," David agreed. "When we started to sing, I realized it was silly. Everybody knows the alphabet!" He couldn't help laughing about how nervous he'd been earlier.

"You know, David, as you grow up, you're going to have to face a lot of things that seem scary at first," Daphne said. "It's OK to be afraid once in a while, but sometimes, you just have to make your mind up, and go for it."

Niles nodded. "Fear is a very powerful thing. I see it in patients all the time. Overcoming it isn't always easy, but it's usually worth it. I'm so proud of you."

David beamed. He was glad he hadn't skipped graduation.

"Come on, let's get something to eat. I'm starved," Martin exclaimed.

Daphne resisted the urge to make a remark about his diet. Today was a special occasion. The five of them began walking toward the exit. David ran excitedly ahead, and Martin and Ronee weren't far behind.

Niles looked at his wife. He knew she was still thinking about how fast David was growing up. "Are you all right?" he whispered.

"Yes. I wish David could stay this little forever, but I know he won't. I'm just glad that he has a dad like you. Someday, I think he just may make a girl as happy as you've made me."

"Well, if he can find someone as special as you, he'll be very lucky indeed." Niles knew their lives would change once David was no longer a little boy. But one thing would always remain the same: the love he felt for Daphne.

 **The End**


End file.
